A change in heart
by Crunchiecat
Summary: I thought I would fall to the ground sobbing, but I wasn't sad, just... strange. He splintered the last fragment of her heart that cared. But Amy Rose moved on faster than anyone could guess. Oneshot. R&R please. constructive critisism. no flames.


I wrote this in 10 minutes because I was bored. T.T. I just got fed up with the endless Fics of her bashing his face in and decided to make her sound mature, not like a homicidal maniac.

His annoyed expression left a snarl of an imprint in my mind, but why? I was a strong girl, strong enough to go on without him, heck, strong enough to on without anyone and to face rejection, take risks. But still, this arrogant, cocky, _terrible _hedgehog anchored me here.

Why couldn't I run away, like he always did to me? I had chased him, called after him and even, after I got fast enough, caught him. And yet why wasn't he happy?

I would be, a lot of people would be, having somebody send you letters of adoration out of love. Somebody willing to throw themselves in front of a truck if it came to that. But his frustrated eyes proved otherwise, and he at once began to wriggle out of my embrace.

"Amy, get off!" His words scratched my heart like sharp shards of ice, but my sorrow was quickly consumed by desperate love, and I scavenged my mind for an excuse. _He loves you Amy, he's just shy_.

But the wiser part of me denied this, saying I was being stupid for thinking that. This wiser side of me was growing in me with every day that passed, speaking out when I justified Sonic's attempts to deny any fraction of love for me that existed, it wasn't a very nice side. But then the truth bites, and it was becoming obvious that no love blossomed in his heart for me, for _no-one. _And that one day was going to catch up with him, even if he ran at the speed of sound.

I may be a strong girl, but not strong enough to forget and I clutched to the part of me that still hoped, still dreamed of a future with him. But he was picking pieces of that part of me with every rejection, and I knew soon that nothing would be there except a faded memory of a supposedly eternal love.

"Amy! I have better things to do than this! Go away!" And as the last words left his mouth and the flash of regret brimmed in his apple eyes, he destroyed me. I thought there was time, to get the candle in his heart to ignite for me, so I could rekindle mine. But he stopped that wish with one sentence, and I knew there and then I didn't love him anymore.

Poof

Gone

And he looked upset that he had hurt me, but I smiled. A friendly smile, not a devoted smile, and let my arms drop to my sides fruitlessly. I mustered an understanding expression and nodded a signal for him to run.

He looked doubtful for a second, trying to see if he had inflicted any serious pain, but he seemed satisfied and took off into the thick foliage.

I stood there for a moment, shocked at two things. One, I had just let Sonic walk away from me without sprinting off after him, without mauling him or smashing his forehead in with my hammer. But secondly, the strangest, was the lack of tears. I expected to fall to the ground in a heap, sobbing my body bone-dry.

But nothing came, and I was left with not a feeling of sadness, I was not hollow. But I wasn't happy or relieved either.

Just… Strange.

I pulled my red headband off my head, flattening my ears and letting them flick up after the release. I saw the daisy, and for a second I pictured myself tearing it off in rage, throwing it to the ground and stamping it until it was a pile of fragments, a mound of crushed beauty.

But I was sensible and reasoned my actions first. Why waste a perfectly good flower? It wasn't the flower's fault, it was mine. But the flower looked gloating, bragging the only token of affection that blue hedgehog had ever given me.

It was just another flower. Nothing special about it now.

I placed the headband back and adjusted it evenly on my head. And before I knew it I was smiling, not out of an attempt to fool my friends into thinking I was sad, which I wasn't. But a full, broad, spunky **smile.**

I was over him, I was smiling and I had a clean slate, no endless nights of making valentine cards until I got the perfect one, or memorizing his favorite drinks. I smirked as I imagined the endless lines of boys wanting to be mine, learning I had ditched the Blue hero and giggled to myself as I pictured that boy from the café who had showered me in roses coming up to me with an invitation to dinner, one boy who had liked me and I had turned him down, but he had left me a hopeful phone number. Maybe I should call him…

And like that, any traces of sorrow were wiped away. And I was free.

**Wow, that was quick, but I had this urge to write soo… Yeaaaah…**

**I was thinking of writing one like this about my OC and one for Silver who is realizing his love for a certain pink hedgie… Oooh Lala.**


End file.
